halofandomcom-20200222-history
Floodgate (Level)
leaves.]] __TOC__ Floodgate is the fifth campaign mission of Halo 3. Introduction It takes place in Voi, Africa, Earth during the Second Battle of Earth and is also the first campaign mission where the Flood is encountered. Upon disabling the Anti-Air Gun in The Storm, a Flood-controlled Covenant cruiser crashes in Voi. In order to eliminate the infestation, Master Chief and the Arbiter must overload the crashed cruiser's engines, wiping out the entire city and the Flood with it. Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "Cleansing" achievement and 30 Gamerpoints. Transcript This transcript is incomplete, and comes from an incomplete source of Floodgate's gameplay Voi, Africa, Earth Second Battle of Earth 01: It Followed Me Home Location: Cliffside Hill Miranda Keyes (COM): The Flood. It's spreading all over the city. Lord Hood (COM): How do we contain it? Miranda Keyes (COM): Find the crashed Flood ship, overload its engine core. We either destroy this city, or risk losing the entire planet. Lord Hood (COM): Do it. Miranda Keyes (COM): Chief, make your way to the crash site. Some time later, when entering the city The Arbiter: (unintelligible) Marine Commander (COM): All squads, report! Marine Sergeant (COM): Multiple contacts, unknown hostiles. Marine 1 (COM) ': There! Over there! We're surrounded, Sergeant! ''Flood screams echo in the air '''Marine 2 (COM): Aaaaah! You find a group of Marines in a loading ramp. Marine Sergeant: Fall back, fall back! Female Marine: Sergeant, come on! Location: Traxus Heavy Industries Factory Complex 09 Infection Forms and Combat Forms (including the new Brute ones) descend on the Marines, infecting and killing or forcing you to kill them. The female Marine who had spoken earlier is the only survivor. Female Marine (upon spotting the Chief): About damn time! The Marine accompanies you into a building, where you run into a lone Marine fighting off a horde of infection forms. It is possible to save him, but more often than not, he will be mutated before your eyes. Infected Marine: Uhh! Get off me! Marine 3: Crikey! If you do not save the Marine, the Infection Form dives into the Marine's chest, causing his back to swell and his skin to change color. He collapses to the floor then Whip Tentacles grow out of his right arm and then the sensors on the Infection Form pop out of his chest wound. Cortana: I can't tell you everything...it's not safe. 02: Shadow of Intent SPARTAN-117 and the Arbiter enter the lake bed of Voi where the Scarab was previously fought, and three Elite-controlled [[CCS-class Battlecruiser|''CCS-class Battlecruiser]]s fly in formation as the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent slices overhead from Slipspace, scattering Orbital Insertion Pods.'' *'Rtas 'Vadum': Humans, take heed. This is the carrier Shadow of Intent. Clear this sector while we deal with the Flood. A Major Domo Elite and a few Minor Elites leap out of the landed Orbital Insertion Pods ahead of you, fighting against the Flood. *'Major Domo Elite': High Charity has fallen and become a dreaded hive! A single Flood ship broke our lines and we pursued. *'Arbiter': But how? We had a fleet of hundreds! *'Major Domo Elite': Alas brother...the Flood has evolved! Ending Cutscene Location: Crashed Flood-controlled CCS-class Battlecruiser Inside the central chamber of the Flood-infested crashed cruiser. SPARTAN-117 releases 'Cortana' from a small Covenant handheld memory unit. *'Cortana': Chief! *'SPARTAN-117': Cortana? *'Cortana': High Charity, the Prophets' holy city, it's on its way... Cortana's projection above the holographic unit flickers and then disappears. Suddenly, the humming of a Phantom's gravitic drives are heard, and a Phantom appears over the open chamber. SPARTAN-117 turns and readies his MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle at it while 343 Guilty Spark floats down from the Phantom, which continues to hover overhead. *'343 Guilty Spark': Reclaimer! A Flood Combat Form appears to the right, and 343 Guilty Spark turns and uses a powerful energy beam on it, destroying it in a single glancing hit. 343 Guilty Spark turns back to the Covenant device where Cortana supposedly is, and begins interfacing it with a beam projected from his central eye. *'343 Guilty Spark': We must act quickly before your construct suffers any further damage! SPARTAN-117 menacingly grabs 343 Guilty Spark and pulls him away from Cortana's storage unit. *'SPARTAN-117': Wait. Leave. Her. Alone. 343 Guilty Spark continues to project his multicolored energy beam into Cortana's storage unit. *'343 Guilty Spark': If we do not take this device to a safe location, somewhere we can make repairs... *'SPARTAN-117': On Halo, you tried to kill Cortana. You tried to kill me. *'343 Guilty Spark': Protocol dictated my response! She had the Activation Index and you were going to destroy my installation. You did destroy my installation. Now, I only have one function: to help you, Reclaimer, as I always should have done. SPARTAN-117 stares wordlessly at 343 Guilty Spark, then slightly motions with Cortana's storage device. 343 Guilty Spark takes Cortana's device away, shooting his beam into it, while the Phantom projects a Gravity Lift. 343 Guilty Spark enters it first and SPARTAN-117 reluctantly follows. A Marine gets infected in the level, Floodgate.(Double-click for larger video) N-bCMhBINiA